


Hands on Learning

by sordes



Series: Youthful Indiscretions [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rimming, brotherhood era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 17:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sordes/pseuds/sordes
Summary: Pants around his ankles, ass exposed, and a cock lodged in him, Ignis made peace with the complete and utter humiliation and character assassination that were on the immediate horizon.The boys try something new, things don't go according to plan.





	Hands on Learning

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by [accursedspatula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accursedspatula).

Ignis placed his textbooks into his bag one by one. Since exams had ended, his workload from school had greatly diminished and homework had largely became a thing of the past. Ignis was already taking on more responsibility with the Council, and his prior obligations to Noctis took up the remainder of minimal free time he had on his hands.

Despite Gladio’s distractions to his studying, Ignis _had_ managed to complete all of the practice exams he’d intended to, and felt confident about his performance on the actual test. Still, he had insisted Gladio keep his distance until the exams were over to ensure there wasn’t a repeat of their harried marathon.

Ignis tested the weight of his bag—strangely light. While he was still awaiting final admissions decisions for university and knew in the meantime his days would be full with other miscellaneous tasks, there was something comforting knowing he still had a bit of time to pretend he was kid—albeit a _very_ mature one.

Ignis stood and pushed his desk chair in neatly. A pleasant breeze kicked up from the open window near him, rustling his loose bangs. The weather was unseasonably mild for this time of year, so the classroom windows were kept open throughout the day. And while Ignis enjoyed this benefit of sitting in the row closest to the windows, the constant breeze rustling his hair did make him reconsider adding gel or some sort of pomade into his hairstyling regimen to tame it down.

A couple other classmates finished packing up for the day and waved goodbye to Ignis as they left the classroom. There was  bit of confusion at the doorway, a soft _whump_ as one ran into the other, and then a rushed, “Sorry,” but by the time Ignis looked over the kerfuffle had settled down, and only the cause of it remained—Gladio, planted firmly in the doorway, a head taller than the two underclassmen who had pushed past him.

“Yo.” Gladio winked and stepped over the threshold, sliding the classroom door shut behind him.

Ignis offered a small smile in return. “I’m surprised they let someone like you onto school grounds.”

“Hey, I’m a treasured alum. Thought we could walk home together.”

“I thought you normally had a seminar at this time.” Ignis cocked an eyebrow. As much as he appreciated the odd romantic gesture here and there, he abhorred the thought of Gladio ditching classes—or any of his other duties—on his account.

“It was cancelled, relax.” Gladio had closed the distance between them. Ignis stood at his desk, back straight as an arrow—already trying to look the part of Council Secretary. “I kinda miss this place, actually.”

Gladio rested a hand on the surface of Ignis’ desk, squaring his shoulders and caging Ignis between his desk and the one directly behind.

“Oh? I’m surprised you can remember anything about your time here, given the fact that you slept through most of it.”

Gladio playfully punched Ignis’ bicep. “Maybe it’s just the uniform then.” Something moved in the periphery of Ignis’ vision. A closed fist turned into a hold, his palm warm even through Ignis’ blazer. “Graduation’s just around the corner, huh… Would be a shame if we didn’t have some kinda memory of doing it at school at least once.”

Ignis’ cheeks flushed red, and he jostled his arm free from Gladio’s touch. “Don’t be absurd.”

“C’mon, Iggy, don’t be such a tight ass.” He dipped down close to Ignis’ ear, spoke in a husky whisper. “I wanna see what you look like bent over this desk, after you’ve been fucked and completely undone.”

Ignis felt his knees nearly buckle in shock at the lurid suggestion, yet he made no move to step away from Gladio. It was filthy—the notion of sullying a hallowed place of learning… And yet… _Oddly tempting_.

Gladio motioned over his shoulder, cocky grin plastered on his face, the kind he usually had when he sensed victory was at hand. “Building’s all cleared out for the day.”

“You are incorrigible, Gladio.” Ignis found himself clued in on Gladio’s lips—he’d always found their fullness attractive before, but since their awkward kiss a scant few weeks ago, he found himself wanting to feel their softness again.

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” Gladio winked, moved to slot a solid thigh between Ignis’ legs. He pressed his groin against Ignis’ hip, letting him feel the hint of a boner he’d developed.

“Besides,” he brought a hand to palm Ignis’ dick through his pants, “it’s been _weeks_ —I know you want this as bad as I do.”

Ignis couldn’t deny that—his own insistence that they keep apart until the conclusion of exams, as well as the fantasies that had been plaguing him in the wake of their last rendezvous (and if Ignis was fantasizing, Gladio surely was) meant both boys were on edge. Ignis’ own growing erection completely betrayed any semblance of resisting, regardless.

Only after a few more furtive glances around Gladio’s shoulders for any stragglers out in the hall did Ignis allow Gladio to undo his belt and unzip his pants. With little ceremony, Gladio pulled out Ignis’ cock and coaxed it from its semi-hard state into full on arousal.

Ignis tried to keep his voice to a respectable level and palmed Gladio through his pants as a futile means of distraction.

“Bend over,” Gladio growled into Ignis’ ear. Ignis half complied of his own volition, half let Gladio turn him to face his desk, and placed his hands on the surface for support. Gladio licked his lips, tugged down Ignis’ pants and underwear to his knees.

Ignis let out a sharp gasp as Gladio pressed down on his back, forcing it to arch. A devilish breeze kicked up at the most inopportune moment, cold air ghosting over Ignis’ exposed skin and sending a shiver down his spine.

"Gladio, I'm not—" Ignis looked over his shoulder to see Gladio enjoying the view. A drizzle of precome oozed from Ignis' cock in turn.

"Relax, I know. We got all the time in the world."

Gladio knelt down, obscuring himself from Ignis' view. The next thing Ignis knew, Gladio’s tongue was experimentally probing the ring of muscle around his asshole, one of his large hands firmly planted on an asscheek and kneading it lightly.

Ignis immediately covered his mouth with a hand to stifle the lurid moan that threatened to escape, with mixed results. He felt Gladio’s hot breath against him in short bursts, no doubt laughing at his expense.

Gladio lapped at the tender skin there, patiently working Ignis open, gradually probing more boldly inside. He alternated pressing into Ignis and working him open with dipping down to kiss and lick Ignis' balls, which were tight and drawn up against his body.

Ignis’ head drooped low, forehead nearly pressed against the desktop as Gladio made good on his word. He heard Gladio unzip his own pants and work his cock with a free hand, the obscene sound of skin on skin contact further cementing Ignis’ mind in a pleasant haze.

Ignis felt Gladio’s tongue retreat momentarily, and replaced by the steady pressure from a finger.

“Gladio—” Ignis gripped the sides of the desk for support.

Gladio leaned in and playfully nipped at Ignis’ ass. “Go on, touch yourself. Gotta loosen you up somehow.”

Despite Gladio’s gentle prod, Ignis’ body wasn’t nearly as resistant to his advances as one might expect, given their current location. Since he fucked Gladio, Ignis had taken to imagining himself being on the receiving end of such treatment when he showered—the only time he allowed himself to physically relieve some stress during the lead up to exams. Ignis had managed to work himself up to three of his slim fingers, though not quite down to the last knuckle. This sort of thing had certainly helped prepare him for today, getting his body used to the sensation of having something _inside_ him, but Gladio’s fingers were thicker than his—and the whole added experience of _someone_ _else_ probing inside was something he could do little to prepare for.

Ignis brought a hand to his neglected cock, smeared the precome that had accumulated on the tip down his shaft and worked it in languid strokes up and down. It was too much too fast, and combined with Gladio’s persistent working of his asshole, it almost took him over the edge. Gladio brought a hand to cover Ignis’ own on his cock, urging him to slow his strokes.

“C’mon, Iggy, can’t have you come too quick.”

Ignis looked over his shoulder as best he could, cheeks embarrassingly bright red and sweat beaded across his forehead. “Then hurry up and fuck me.”

Gladio got to his feet and Ignis watched as he dug into a back pocket and pulled out a condom. Ignis noted how Gladio’s hands shook as he tore open the wrapper, no doubt nervous himself. It took him a few tries to successfully roll the condom down his cock, and once it was on Ignis pushed himself up, grabbed Gladio’s hip with one hand and pulled him in close, Gladio’s cock rubbing against his ass. “We don’t have all day here.”

Ignis caught the bright red flush Gladio’s ears took on before he looked away. Moments later he felt the press of Gladio’s cock against his entrance. Gladio gripped Ignis’ hips, slowly pushed himself into him.

Gladio pushed down on Ignis’ back, widened his stance on either side of Ignis’ legs and continued to press into him.

“ _Fuck_ , Ignis, you’re so _fucking tight_ —”

Gladio was only halfway in when the quiet sound of footsteps echoed through the room. Gladio ignored it at first, but Ignis snapped out of the cloudy haze that had blanketed over his senses, suddenly on edge and praying the sound had been just his imagination.

Gladio was unrelenting, completely absorbed in the task at hand. Ignis tried to key in on the footsteps and discern their direction, but the steady pressure against his prostate, sending little sparks through him, was making it nigh impossible.

Both Ignis and Gladio snapped to attention simultaneously as the footsteps from the hall grew louder. Panicked, they looked at each other, the footsteps growing louder with each passing second. Whoever was in the hall, they were coming this way.

“I thought you said the building was cleared out!” Ignis hissed at Gladio as he pushed himself up, frantically looked between him and one of the classroom doors.

“I mean— _Mostly_ cleared out!” Gladio froze, cock half lodged in Ignis.

“Pull out!” Ignis tried to push Gladio off, but Gladio stayed stock-still, listening. The footsteps seemed to grow closer and closer. “Gladio!”

Despite what he’d just instructed Gladio to do, Ignis clenched up on Gladio’s cock almost like a bear trap, fear, anxiety, and adrenaline coursing through him like a bolt of lightning. “Fuck, Iggy, just relax a second—”

Both boys froze when the footsteps halted just outside the classroom.

Pants around his ankles, ass exposed, and a cock lodged in him, Ignis made peace with the complete and utter humiliation and character assassination that were on the immediate horizon.

In a split second decision, however, Gladio threw his arms forward around Ignis’s torso and picked him up, lifting Ignis off of his dick. Gladio ran to the nearest open window, shoving Ignis out it before him. Ignis landed in a controlled heap, Gladio following a second later.

Gladio let out a growl as Ignis elbowed him hard in the gut when they had their bearings on the overhang just below the window. While they were safe for the time being, they were on the third floor with little means of escape—aside from the window they had just come out of. Just as the classroom door slid open, Gladio dropped down on his side and pressed his back flush against the side of the building. A bit dazed from their sudden escape, Ignis followed suit seconds later, resting his spine up against Gladio's chest to make himself as small as possible.

Face beet red, hands shaking, Ignis angrily twisted his head around and snarled as best as he could while keeping his voice a whisper. “What in the world—”

Gladio clamped a hand over his mouth to silence him as the footsteps seemed to enter the classroom. “Shhh!”

Incensed but most definitely not wanting to get caught, Ignis restrained himself from saying more. He imagined someone finding them—the shame they’d bring not only on themselves, but also Noctis and the entire royal family. Ignis could kiss his life goodbye; there was _no way in hell_ a pervert like him would be able to keep his job as Noctis’ Advisor, let alone his position of Council Secretary.

As Ignis’ mind ran through all the worst case scenarios, he unconsciously pressed himself tighter up against Gladio’s chest, inadvertently grinding his ass against Gladio’s still hard cock. Gladio’s hot breaths against Ignis’ neck didn’t help, either, and the more Ignis tried to pull down the tails of his shirt to conceal his cock, the more he fidgeted and twisted his hips.

It felt like forever that the invasive footsteps lingered about the classroom behind them. It was absolute torture for both boys to hear them roaming here and there seemingly at random. For Ignis, the torture was more cerebral, existential—for Gladio, it was very much physical.

Hand still clamped over Ignis’ mouth, something switched off in Gladio’s brain and the fear of getting caught only worked to increase his libido. Detection be damned, Gladio maneuvered his hips upwards and managed to find Ignis’ entrance with the tip of his cock.

Ignis shook his head _no_ furiously, but Gladio didn’t seem to notice—or care—as he took up his mission of bottoming out in Ignis once more. Immediately feeling the increase in pressure, Ignis tried to smack Gladio away but he could do little to stop him without making too much noise.

Ignis braced himself against the brick beneath them as Gladio experimentally thrust into him. Ignis was even tighter than before, given their predicament, but Gladio countered this by establishing a merciless pace of shallow sharp and tight thrusts against Ignis’ prostate. Ignis moaned into Gladio’s hand, spit shamelessly drooling from his covered lips and precome oozing from his cock.

Just when Ignis thought he was going to completely lose his mind, the footsteps stopped just before the open window, mere inches away. Gladio froze up, too, and Ignis could feel him hold his breath. For a second there, Ignis was relieved that Gladio was finally taking their predicament seriously.

Then Gladio started to thrust again.

Ignis was vaguely aware that whoever was lurking behind them sneezed then had shut the window they had escaped from and walked away, oblivious to Gladio rutting literally right under their nose. Dimly, Ignis heard the classroom door shut and the logical part of his brain was relieved that they had escaped detection. The animal part of his brain was torn between the desire to meet Gladio’s thrusts with his own hips and to whip around and throttle him.

Luckily for Gladio, the former won out.

Gladio released Ignis’ mouth and pulled him into his lap as he sat up. Ignis’ own weight speared him down on Gladio’s cock as he settled in his lap.

“ _Fuck_ , Gladio,” Ignis hissed as he slid into place. Gladio held him steady with both hands on his hips and couldn’t help but grin like an idiot.

“You’re really turned on right now, aren’t you, Iggy?”

Ignis whipped his head around, cheeks practically ablaze. “I am not!”

“C’mon, Iggy.” Gladio bucked his hips sharply upwards, making Ignis choke out a gasp. “No shame here. Besides, I live to serve.”

“What are you...” Ignis trailed off as he realized _just_ what Gladio was doing now.

In a swift motion, Gladio hooked a hand under each of Ignis’ knees and pulled his legs open exposing not only Ignis’ leaking cock to the world, but also Gladio’s own dick buried inside him. Even more devilishly, Gladio scooted them closer to the edge of the overhang and away from the wall, exposing Ignis to any of the students going home for the day, should they just have decided to look up.

“Gladio, what the world are you thinking?!”

Gladio leaned in, breath hot against Ignis’ ear. “Dunno, but from the looks of _you_ , seems like I’m onto somethin’.”

Ignis prickled, but he couldn’t deny the effect Gladio’s brazen acts of exhibitionism were having on him. Gladio thrust upwards a few more times, but stopped when he realized Ignis wasn’t going to continue their banter.

“If you really don’t like it we can stop...” Gladio lowered his arms and Ignis’ legs, possibly fearing Ignis’ silence more than his ire.

Ignis turned his head upwards to Gladio, face flushed red, lips parted, glasses slightly askew. “I didn’t tell you to stop, did I? So don’t.”

Gladio’s ears flashed hot and he wasted no time in obliging. He pulled open Ignis’ legs and jerked his hips up in a tight staccato. Ignis brought a hand to his own cock and stroked it in quick, frenetic motions in time with Gladio’s thrusts.

Ignis simultaneously clamped down on Gladio’s cock and his lower lip as he got closer and closer to the edge. He dipped his head back and squeezed his eyes shut, almost _wanting_ to be seen.

The sudden sound of muffled laughter behind them snapped him out of that fantasy quick enough.

“Gladio!”

Gladio didn’t need to be told twice. He pulled Ignis back and slammed his back against the wall. Both boys were breathing hard and quickly realizing the whole exhibitionism thing was a lot more work than either could have imagined.

Still, it didn’t seem like Gladio was done having fun just yet.

Gladio snaked an arm around Ignis’ chest to hold him in place and brought another to his cock. Knowing what he was trying to do, Ignis’ firmly shook his head _no_ , to which Gladio only chuckled and shook his head _yes_.

Gladio mercilessly worked Ignis’ cock with his tight fist, wanting—no, _demanding—_ that Ignis blow his load. Ignis dug his fingernails into whatever part of Gladio he could reach, desperate to find some kind of anchor to weather the assault on his body.

Clenched hard around Gladio, his own cock twitching in Gladio’s hand, Ignis was nearly there. Ignis rested his head back against Gladio’s shoulder and screwed his eyes shut, a sneeze away from release.

“You’re _really_ enjoying this.” Gladio’s breath came in hot puffs on Ignis’ neck as he laughed. “Wish you could see yourself right now, Iggy, I’ve never seen you this _hot_.”

“Shut up and don’t stop.” Ignis’ brow creased, trying to focus on orgasm one more.

“Just sayin’, makes me want to share you with the world.” With that, Gladio removed fist from Ignis' cock, quickly slotted his hands underneath Ignis’ knees once more and pushed himself to his feet. He swung them around, exposing Ignis to whoever was in the classroom.

As Gladio manhandled Ignis, his cock nudged Ignis’ prostate _just right_ and sent him over the edge, hot come spurting from Ignis’ cock as they spun around. Ignis could do little to resist, his mind rendered blank by the sensory overload from his own orgasm and the immediate, animal fear of getting caught.

Utterly horrified, Ignis made to cover his face and waited for the screams of horror, but they never came. Hesitantly, he lowered his hands and it dawned on him—there was no one in the classroom.

“What. The. Fuck.”

Gladio couldn’t help but laugh, his chest rumbling against Ignis’ back. “You didn’t hear? They left a minute ago.”

Ignis nearly walloped Gladio then and there, but the risk of tumbling three stories down and dying with his dick out was too high. “Just put me down and finish up already, or I _swear_ —”

Gladio quickly let Ignis’ feet touch down on the landing and a moment later they were lying on their sides, Gladio frantically thrusting into him, his feverishly hot and sweaty palms groping Ignis up and down. It didn’t take him long to come, and Ignis was relieved to _finally_ feel Gladio’s hips stutter through those last few thrusts, his pace jerky and irregular as he rode out his orgasm.

Gladio took a moment to catch his breath before sliding his softening cock out of Ignis. Ignis immediately sat up and pulled up his nearly discarded underwear and pants. “ _You_ ,” Ignis spat as he lifted his ass to pull his pants up, “are the absolute worst.”

“C’mon, that was fun!” Gladio watched Ignis try and tidy his mussed hair and clothes as his breathing returned to normal. “Besides, no harm, no foul.” He removed the used condom from his length and tied it up before tucking himself away.

Ignis sighed, straightened his glasses. He shot Gladio a scolding look—the very same he often used with Noctis—before dipping in quickly to kiss Gladio on the lips, taking him by surprise. Ignis pulled back before Gladio could get his hands around him to keep him in place, and cleared his throat. “Next time a little warning would be nice.”

“Next time?” A wolfish grin appeared on Gladio’s face as he stood and made to open the window back into the classroom… Only Ignis instantly noticed the tug was futile.

“Gladio…”

Gladio looked back sheepishly at Ignis, confirming the window would not budge. “Looks like it, uh, locks from the inside.”

Ignis crossed his arms and sat down. “Marvelous. I hope you aren’t afraid of heights because _I’m_ certainly not shimmying down to the ground floor.”

Gladio shrugged. “We could always just go for a second round. Send out a smoke signal for help.”

Ignis cracked a smile implying that Gladio would sooner lose a hand than he would get his rocks off for a second time today. “The sun’s going down, Gladio. Best get moving.”

Gladio sidled over to the edge of the overhang, back against the wall. “If I die, tell Iris I love her.”

“I think she’d prefer not knowing the circumstances behind her older brother’s death, but sure, if you insist.”

Using his impressive upper body strength, Gladio lowered himself off of the overhang and was soon out of sight. Ignis knew he’d soon be back in the classroom to let him in through the window, all without breaking a sweat, and couldn’t help but laugh at the whole situation. A part of him, though, wouldn’t have minded if he broke an arm—or maybe even both, if Ignis really got his way—on the way there.


End file.
